Ties of love
by Sherlocked02
Summary: When a girl gets sucked into the Harry Potter universe into Tom Riddle's era, she wants to avoid Riddle and stay alive till Dumbledore can send her back. But when she pretends to be Dumbledore's niece, she catches Riddle's attention. What is so different about the girl which draws Tom to her? Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- When you wake up to find you are in your favourite universe.**

**(Pat POV)**

It was late at night, around 2 am, but since I wasn't feeling sleepy at all, I decided to read to take my mind off things. My results had just been arrived and I had performed poorly. I looked at my shelf. Rows and rows of books stared back at me. I looked at the titles- Harry Potter series, Lord of the Rings trilogy, Goddess summoning novels, Game of thrones, The fault in our stars, Dan Browns, Andy McDermott and so many other books beckoned me towards themselves. I pulled out Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban and Lord of the rings- The return of the King, wanting to read some specific parts from both the books. I started with Prisoner of Azkaban, quietly reading the part about the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I did not when I dozed off but it was not until I fell down that I regained my senses.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head where it hurt. I was moving.. I was in a train. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts Express," a cold, sneering voice addressed me. "How did you come here?"

I turned to look who had spoken to me. It was a pale boy with silver blond hair, resembling Draco Malfoy so much, that I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Who are you?" he said, looking at me up and down. I was wearing a light pink top and very short shorts which I did during night. I suddenly felt very naked, and tried to cover myself with the book in my hand. It was Lord of the Rings.

"Pat.. Patricia Connor. But.. how did I come here?" I asked, bewildered.

"How would we know? You just dropped suddenly," he sneered at me.

"That's enough, Abraxas. Let me," said a quiet voice behind him and it was then that I noticed him. I recognised him immediately from Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. He was Tom Riddle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of my eyes. I was in Harry Potter universe!

"I.. I am sorry. I really don't know where I am, or how I reached here," I said, shaking my head at him.

"Are you a muggle?" he asked me. I had no clue. Was I a muggle?

"I don't know," I relied honestly. There wasn't anything else to be said.

"You don't know?" he asked me incredulously.

"I don't," I said, shaking my head. "I need to talk to Dumbledore."

"_Dumbledore?"_ Tom spat his name as if it was dirt. "How do you know about him?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing which popped into my head," I lied. I saw him staring at me, trying to look into my eyes. I suddenly remembered he was a skilled legilimens, so I started focussing on Legolas from Lord of the Rings. He narrowed his eyes after a while.

"I'll take you to Dumbledore," he said, and almost immediately, the train lurched to a stop. "We've reached Hogwarts anyway."

**Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- How can this be possible?**

**(Pat POV)**

* * *

><p>I got down from the train along with Tom, who had sent Abraxas away with his other group of Slytherins.<p>

"Come with me, Miss Connor," he said and walked ahead. I tried to keep up with him, but it was difficult, seeing that he was tall and I was not. I had to walk very fast to keep up with him. When we reached the carriages, I was out of breath.

"Couldn't you walk a bit slowly?" I asked him, feeling a bit irritated. He just raised his eyebrows and gestured me to get inside. I got inside, and sat, looking about nervously. I was wringing my hands in anxiousness. If Tom noticed it, he didn't say anything to prove that he had. We got down and I looked at the castle. It was huge and magnificent. I could simply stare at it in awe.

"It's amazing," I murmured under my breath but Tom heard me. I guess he had a sharp sense of hearing. He smirked and walked upstairs, without speaking a single word. When we reached Dumbledore's office, which was supposed to be Minerva McGonagall's, he turned to me.

"Dumbledore would be inside," he said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, and turned to knock at the door but he wasn't done.

"I am still talking to you," he said, his voice a bucket of ice. "Who was that person in your head? The blonde with the bow and arrow? Is that where you have come from?"

"How dare you intrude into my head?" I asked him, angrily. "I need to sort out now, I am messed up. I need to talk to professor Dumbledore. Thanks, but no thanks."

He didn't press the matter and walked away silently, and I turned to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door thrice.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," came a soft voice and I opened the door cautiously, peering inside. When I was sure that Dumbledore was alone, I walked up to him nervously. I was finally meeting Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the century.

"May I know who are you?" he asked, peering at me with those striking blue eyes.

"Sir, I am Patricia Connor, I am not from here. I don't even know whether I am a witch or not. It was night and," I paused, wondering whether to tell him about the books but I decided not to. "And I was sleeping and I had a dream that I fell, but I actually had fallen in Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy's compartment."

"It's not difficult to test whether you are a witch or not, Ms. Connor," Dumbledore said. He gave me a wand from inside one of the compartments, and handed it to me. I felt like Harry Potter at that particular moment, simply foolish. Dumbledore encouraged me to give it a wave.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said, doing the first spell I could think of. The hat on Dumbledore's table lifted in the air and my eyes grew wide in surprise.

"That's determined, then, Miss Connor. You are a witch, a good one at that, I must say," he looked and me and smiled. My stomach was lurching. I wanted to be back home, not at Hogwarts. It was fine and all, but somehow I didn't think it was going to bode well.

"Professor, if you could find out a way to go back where I have come from," I said softly.

"I'll have to find out where you've come from to send you back there," he smiled at me.

"I will tell you as soon as I figure out," I said.

"You'll have to stay here till then, Miss Connor. I'll make arrangements for your stay. You need to get your wand, books and robes," he said softly. "It's a good thing I can arrange for your trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Sir, who will.. pay for those.. those things?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Miss Connor. Don't worry about that," he said, implying I don't know what.

"Sir, please?" I asked, not wanting anyone to pay.

"There is a trust vault for kids who don't have parents and who have left their kids no money," Dumbledore said.

"Tom Riddle," I murmured under my breath. Dumbledore didn't hear, or pretended that he didn't.

"Tonight you'll be sorted," he said and I nodded. He handed me over some transfigured robes. "Hurry up and change, or we'll be late."

I nodded and Dumbledore created sort of a place to change. I changed and came out.

"Let's go," I said.

I let him walk in front, mulling over things. It wasn't until I reached the great hall, where the sorting was about to start that I realized I was there. I saw Dumbledore go and talk to Dippet for a while after which he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, now knowing what he had said.

"I have a new announcement to make," he said, his voice nowhere near as grand as Dumbledore's. "Miss Patricia Connor will be joining Hogwarts. A bit late, but better late than never. She has been homeschooled till now. She'll be in the fifth year. I hope you'll make friends with her and make her feel comfortable."

Every eye was on me and I felt myself turning red, looking straight at Dumbledore who was smiling at me.

"Miss Connor, would you come and get sorted?" Headmaster Dippet asked me. I nodded faintly and walked over to the stool which was too small for me. Professor Dumbledore kept the hat on my head and I waited with bated breath.

"Ah, so from the future, I see," it said. "Where to place you?"

"Wherever you want, just get it over with," I muttered, not liking the looks of the people Hogwarts was giving me.

"I know where to put you," it said. "You'll be in GRYFFINDOR!"

I somehow knew I was going to be in Gryffindor, because Pottermore had already sorted me into Gryffindor. I pulled off the hat, handed it over to Dumbledore with trembling hands and walked back to Gryffindor, amidst a small and scattered applause. I sat beside a girl who had a prefect badge pinned to her chest.

"Minerva McGonagall, sixth year," she said, offering her hand. I looked at her dumbstruck. So this was McGonagall.

"Patricia Connor," I said, shaking it, getting back from my reverie. I saw a huge boy sitting some seats away and immediately recognised him as Hagrid. So he hadn't been suspended yet. I don't know what came over me but I formed a perfect resolution in mind to not let Hagrid get rusticated from school. He thought somebody was looking because he turned to look at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. Hagrid was awesome, I knew it.

"Where are you from?" Minerva asked.

"Now, now, Minerva, no need to badger Miss Connor," Dumbledore said, coming from behind. "Could I have a small chat, Patricia?"

"Sure sir," I said and nodding and giving a small smile to Minerva so that she wouldn't feel bad. She was not a bad tempered person, she smiled back. I followed professor Dumbledore to his office.

"It was hard to convince Headmaster Dippet to let you in," Professor Dumbledore said. "But I told him you were my distant niece."

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"It is alright, Miss Connor. Just say your mom homeschooled you," he said.

"But professor, if my mom is still alive, then who would pay for my stuff? That takes me out of the trust vault," I said desperately.

"No worries, child," he said. "I have it covered."

I looked at him. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"No professor, you couldn't!" I said. "I can't let you-"

He cut me off in between.

"It doesn't matter, Miss Connor," he said. I don't know what came up to me because I hugged him. He patted on my head, because I was much shorter than him.

"Go to the Gryffindor towers, Miss Connor, have a good night's sleep. Password is verity. Tomorrow is a long day," he said. I nodded and after wishing him good night, walked out, only to bump into Tom Riddle. I stared at him, kind of scared. I had forgotten that he knew that I wasn't Dumbledore's niece. He could be problematic, and I didn't even discuss this with Dumbledore. I couldn't have, I had forgotten all about it.

"Miss Connor," he said, looking at me.

"I still don't know your name," I said, remembering that we haven't had a conversation where he had revealed his name.

"Tom Riddle," he said. "Did you figure out what was wrong?"

"Oh yes," I said. "I hurt my head badly that is why I couldn't remember. I am Dumbledore's niece."

His eyes went wide.

"Dumbledore's niece?" he asked very surprised.

"Yes, that is why I remembered his mane, I guess," I nodded, looking at my nails. "I have to go now. Good night."

"I could show you the Gryffindor tower," he said. "I am a prefect."

"It's alright, um, thanks," I mumbled. "I'll go on my own."

"I insist," he said. I mentally smacked my head. I couldn't talk to him before informing Dumbledore. But then, what could Riddle do? He couldn't ask personal questions from Dumbledore.

"Thanks," I said, looking down. I let him lead, and followed him, making sure to walk behind him a bit.

"Homeschooled?" he asked me, after that awkward silence.

"Uh, yes," I said. "I'll need catching up."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said and then paused beside the portrait of the fat lady. "Here we are."

"Thanks," I said softly. "Have a good night."

"You too, Miss Connor," he said. "I hope you know the password?"

When I nodded, he gave me a curt nod and went away in the opposite direction.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Verity," I said and walked inside. Hagrid was by the fireplace, and reading a book.

"Hello," I said, offering him my hand. "Patricia Connor."

"Rubeus Hagrid," he said, shaking my hand. He was far too large. "Third year."

"Nice to meet you, Rubeus," I said.

"Call me Hagrid," he said smiling. "Everyone does."

"Good night, Hagrid," I said and went to sleep in my dormitory, and saw four other girls who were chatting with each other.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Rivers," the girl who had the bed right beside me said. She was very pretty, with red hair. "This is Belinda Hughes, she is Amanda Harrison."

They all waved at me. Belinda was a tall girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair. She looked very strong and I suspected she played Quidditch. Amanda was very cute with a round face and had an innocent baby look. Her eyes were dark brown, just like mine. I smiled amicably.

"So, tell us about yourself, Patricia," Amanda said sweetly.

"Well, I am Dumbledore's niece," I said and they looked at me surprised, though they did not dwell on it that much.

"If you really are Dumbledore's niece, I have one request to make of you," Belinda said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ask him to give us less homework so that we can practice for Quidditch," she said seriously. The two girls laughed.

"Belinda is Quidditch captain," Elizabeth said. "Play Quidditch, Patricia?"

"Call me Pat," I said. "I've never been on a broom before."

"Seriously?" Belinda asked. "We were looking for a new seeker, now that Adriana has left."

I nodded. Suddenly, I yawned. They noticed it too, because Amanda told me to go off to sleep.

I wished them all good night, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


End file.
